


For You

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Bad at Love by Halsey





	For You

It was pitch black outside, the fall air cool around you, but you didn’t pay any attention to it. It was nearly silent, only the faint sounds of passing cars on the nearby freeway breaking the night air. No one was around which was exactly how you wanted it. You were alone. Alone like you deserved to be. 

Yet another relationship you destroyed. You didn’t know why you kept ripping apart the good things in your life. You had really gone and done it this time. You had a good man, one who treated you like you were his world. Handsome and kind, Flip Gordon had fallen hard for you. You had warned him of your issues and he still wanted to be with you. You thought he was the one for you. Never in your life had you felt more secure and happier. Then you had seen him in the women’s locker room with Brandi Rhodes and completely lost it on him. Didn’t even register in your mind that her husband was standing in the background as were several other people. You had told him you were through and never wanted to see him again, running from the venue without even waiting for an explanation. You never did anything halfway either, so of course you threw out your phone and disappeared off the radar. 

I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe

That we’re meant to be

But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy

Gets the best of me

Three days later you saw some of the newest Being the Elite episode with a scene featuring Flip and Brandi in the locker room. You immediately felt stupid. Flip had told you he was filming with the Being the Elite cast, but you hadn’t stuck around long enough for him to explain. Now you were hiding in shame, beating yourself up for ruining the best thing in your life because you couldn’t control your jealousy. 

The sprinklers whirled to life around you, the first cold splashes of water spraying you within seconds. You didn’t move, letting yourself get drenched, shivers starting to rack your body as the cold water and cool night finally slipped through the fog of your mind. You didn’t know how to fix yourself. This wasn’t the first relationship you had ruined, but you were determined it would be your last. You wouldn’t put someone through your upheaval again. 

Look, I don’t mean to frustrate, but I

Always make the same mistakes, yeah I

Always make the same mistakes

Cause I’m bad at love

With a sigh you got off the table and started your journey home. You only lived a block from the park, but you were in no hurry to get back to the empty studio apartment. Coming up the last few steps to your place you saw him before he saw you. You paused drinking in every detail of the man you loved, your heart clenching in pain. He was hunched over, forearms on his knees and head down.

“Flip,” You whispered unconsciously making his head snap up. Seeing the state you were in he rushed over to you, already removing his jacket and pulling it over your shoulders.

“Give me your keys baby,” He said firmly, taking the offered keys from your shaking hand. Flip got you inside and straight into a hot shower, methodically stripping you over your cold soaked clothing and placing you into the tub. 

“Fuck, Y/N, why’d you do this to yourself?” Flip asked grimly as he rubbed the warm water into your limbs. 

“I’m sorry,” You stuttered through your tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

No more words were spoken as Flip went through the process of warming your body before pulling you out of the shower and drying you off, getting you dressed in some warm pajamas and ushering you into your bed. 

“Why are you here Flip?” You asked when he lay next to you in bed. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“I love you, Y/N. I told you I’m in this for the long haul.” Flip said. “You just can’t run off every time there’s a problem. You need to talk to me.”

“I told you I was messed up Flip. I told you I always screw things up.” You said softly. “But I love you so damn much I don’t know what to do.” 

I’m bad at love

But you can’t blame me for tryin’

You know I’d be lyin’ sayin’

You were the one

That could finally fix me

“We’re going to get through this. Together.” Flip promised. “I just need you to promise me that you’ll put in the effort. Maybe we need to go to some counseling. Find a way to work through what’s making you lash out.” 

“Okay,” You agreed. “I’ll try. For you.” 

“I don’t want you to try for me, Y/N.” Flip said. “I want you to try for you.”


End file.
